


I don't like the way you smell

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hot Sex, Jealous Derek, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles opened the door and gasped when he saw someone sitting on his bed.<br/>He was ready to scream when he recognized that someone.<br/>"Derek?! Are you crazy? You scared me." He grumbled as he took a deep breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't like the way you smell

Stiles walked in the Stilinski's house and yawned quietly. He was really tired . It was past three in the morning and he had spend the night with Danny in the Jungle. Not that he wanted to go there. At all. But Danny broke up with his boyfriend and he needed a distraction. So Stiles as a good friend said yes when Danny asked him to go with him to the Jungle.

Stiles took off his shoes and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. He took a couple of sips from it and then put the glass in the sink.  
He walked to his room, happy that his father was working tonight.

He opened the door and gasped when he saw someone sitting on his bed.  
He was ready to scream when he recognized that someone.

"Derek?! Are you crazy? You scared me." He grumbled as he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Derek said as he looked at him.

"Why are you here? It's late." Stiles said as he took off his jacket and put it on his computer chair.

Derek shrugged and walked to Stiles. "Why do you smell so much like him?" He asked.

Stiles blinked and tilted his head to the side. "You mean Danny? Well we spend the night together so it's normal."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? And what did you do?"

Stiles snorted quietly. "Not that, asshole. And even if it was that it's none of your business."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You smell like that's exactly what you've done...Like you at least rubbed against each other."

Stiles laughed quietly. "Well we didn't and again even if he did it's none of your business."

Derek growled and pushed him against the wall.

Stiles gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. It has been awhile since Derek did something like that.

"I don't like the way you smell." He grumbled.

Stiles blinked. "If you know how to change it do it. You're such a kid sometimes." He rolled his eyes.

Derek didn't do anything for a moment. It looked like he didn't even blink. But then he was kissing Stiles. Hungrily.

Stiles gasped, surprised. He surely didn't expect that. But he didn't mind, at all. So he slowly wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him back slowly.

Derek hummed and moved even closer to him.

"I didn't mean that." Stiles panted when Derek started kissing his neck.

"Do you want me to stop then?" Derek whispered as he sucked his earlobe.

"Fuck no." Stiles panted a bit and arched his back.

Derek chuckled and licked his neck slowly. "Good because I don't wanna stop either." He said and nipped his neck gently. "I really don't." He said as he ran his nose along Stiles's neck.

"If you stop I'll kick your ass." Stiles said and gripped his hair, pulling him in a deep kiss.

Derek laughed against his lips before he kissed him hungrily.

Stiles moaned and gripped his shirt. "Take it off." He groaned as he tugged on the shirt.

Derek chuckled and took off his shirt and then Stiles's.

Stiles hummed and quickly ran his hands all over Derek's chest.

Derek let him do that for a moment before he gripped his wrists and pinned them to the door as he leaned to lick and suck on Stiles's nipples.

"Oh fuck, Der." Stiles gasped and arched his back. "That's fucking fantastic. Your mouth..ohhh." he moaned as Derek tugged on the nipple gently.

Stiles gasped when Derek pushed his leg between Stiles's. 

Derek hummed when Stiles started rubbing his dick on Derek's thigh and hip.

"More. I need more." Stiles panted.

Derek smirked and dropped to his knees.

Stiles looked down at him with wide eyes as Derek pulled down his jeans and boxers.

Before he could even say something Derek's mouth was on his cock, licking and sucking on the head.

"S-Shit." Stiles groaned and gripped Derek's hair.

He always knew that Derek mouth would feel amazing on him but he had no idea that it can be that good.

Stiles legs were shaking by the time that Derek deep throated him. And that was more than enough to make Stiles lose control. He hold back while Derek played with the head of his cock. He held back when Derek rolled his balls in his palms and sucked on the softly. He even held back when Derek licked his cock from base to tip but that was way too much so he cried out his name and started cumming.

Derek hummed and licked his lips as he pulled away.

"That was hot." Stiles panted.

"You mean tasty." Derek grinned as he got up.

Stiles groaned and cupped him through his jeans.

"You're hard." He grinned.

"What were you expecting?" Derek hummed and thrusted in his hand.

"I don't know."Stiles chuckled and kissed him hungrily.

Derek kissed him back deeply.

Stiles pulled away after a minute and unzipped Derek's jeans.

He gasped quietly when he pushed them down.

"You're big." He said.

"Thanks, Stiles." Derek chuckled and kissed him.

Stiles grinned when Derek pulled him toward the bed.

Derek kissed him gently before he pushed him on the bed.

Stiles laughed quietly and sat up to lick Derek's cock.

"Oh, Sti." The wolf groaned and ran his hand through Stiles's hair as he looked down at him.

Stiles hummed and sucked on the head. Way too soon for his liking Derek gently pulled on his hair.

"You need to stop." He panted.

"Why?" Stiles asked as he looked up at him and licked his lips.

"Because I'll cum. And I really want to fuck you."

"Sounds like a plan." Stiles grinned and pulled away.

Derek smirked. "On your hands and knees then." He said.

Stiles looked at him and moaned quietly before he did as he was told.

Derek hummed and moved behind him.

"What are you going to - oh!" Stiles gasped when Derek licked over his hole gently. "Fuck." He panted.

Derek hummed and slowly pushed his tongue in Stiles's hole and licked around, making it as wet as he can.

"I'm ready." Stiles panted after a minute "Please fuck me."

Derek smiled and pulled away.

"Condom?" He asked as he rubbed his back gently.

"You're werewolf. So no." Stiles panted and gasped when Derek rolled him on his back.

The wolf leaned to kiss him hungrily as he slowly pushed into him.

Stiles moaned and arched his back. "Derek." He gasped against his lips.

Derek whined as his eyes flashed red for a moment before he started moving more firmly.

"Mmm I love your werewolf eyes." He said and moved up to kiss him as wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Derek hummed as he moved deeper in Stiles. 

The boy groaned as Derek started thrusting more firmly.

Stiles ran his nails down Derek's back. "More, Derek." He whispered.

After a minute he gripped Derek's shoulder tightly and started cumming.

Derek hummed happily and looked at him as he pushed one last time deeper than before and started cumming.

Stiles panted loudly, watching him. "You're beautiful when you cum."  He smiled.

"I can say the same." Derek said softly and slowly pulled out.

"So you like me?" Stiles grinned.

"What do you think?" The wolf asked as he laid down next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"I think you do. Very much." Stiles hummed and closed his eyes. "And I think that I need a nap." He said and yawned quietly.

"Mhm. I can use a nap as well." Derek said and pulled him closer as he closed his eyes.


End file.
